


Stuck the 40's

by marvel_x_reader



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_x_reader/pseuds/marvel_x_reader
Summary: Based on 'Imagine traveling with The Doctor and you two get stuck in 1940, where you meet a man, Bucky Barnes





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of marvel and Doctor Who. Hope you like it and sorry for bad grammar. It's pretty short.

“Doctor!” You shouted from outside the TARDIS, “What are we doing in the 40’s?”  
“Well my dear (Y/N), we are here to make sure Steve Rogers becomes Captain America!” He replied, running out towards you.  
“Wait.” You froze in your place, “Captain America is real!” You ran back into the TARDIS, dancing around the rooms.  
“Of course he is. Why?”  
“I’ve always wanted to meet him” You squealed, but before you could finish you fangirling, The Doctor pushed a dress towards you. It was navy blue and beautiful, you grabbed some black heels that he had put on the floor and rushed to get changed. Before leaving you put on some blood red lipstick, then you grabbed The Doctors hand and pulled him out.

You entered a local bar, smiling at the people laughing and dancing. You walked around the bar with The Doctor trailing after you.  
“Hey doll,” a voice said behind you, “what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this.” You turned around, ready to turn down whoever was flirting with you, and saw a tall, handsome man. At first you just stared with your jaw to the floor, then The Doctor tapped your shoulder.  
“(Y/N) we’re leaving.” He said, before looking up at the man, “And who is this?” When you looked at him, The Doctor was smiling like a child at you. You rolled your eyes, but the man had a different response.  
“James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes,” he said gladly,” and you are?”  
“I’m The Doctor and this is (Y/N), my companion.” He sounded a little protective, but you ignored it. You were too busy freaking out internally because you were meeting Sergeant Barnes, AKA Steve Rogers best friend. You realized you were staring at him in awe and calmed yourself down.  
“We are here to meet a friend of yours.” The Doctor claimed, “Steve Rogers.”   
“What do you want with Steve?” Bucky said, defensively.  
“It’s about the army.”  
“Fine, I’ll bring you to him.” He sighed, nodding towards the door.

Soon we were walking up the stairs to an apartment in Brooklyn. Bucky knocked on a door and the boy who opened was short, weak, and he looked sickly.  
“Steve?” Bucky said calmly, “Can we come in?”  
“Sure. Who is this?”  
“I’m The Doctor and this is my companion, (Y/N)” The Doctor answered before Bucky could say anything. You probably reeked of excitement because Steve looked at you happily, but confused. You shook his hand and he let you in. At first, The Doctor was sitting with Steve alone. It was a little awkward when you and Bucky were standing in the kitchen. Eventually he tried to start a conversation, but it only ended in more awkward silence.  
“Right then,” The Doctor said, barging in, “(Y/N), we’re off!” You waved goodbye to Steve and Bucky. Then you ran after The Doctor, once you had gotten to the TARDIS The Doctor gave you a sly smirk.  
“You know,” he started, “Steve tells me James is very keen to talk to women.”  
“And?” You said, rolling your eyes.  
“And,” The Doctor remarked, “he didn’t seem very talkative with you.”  
“So? I guess he doesn’t like me.”  
“Oh actually, I think he likes you a lot.”  
“Okay. First of all; If he liked me why would he NOT talk to me? And second of all; We only just met?”  
“Well, Steve told me he is only quiet around girls he actually like.” He announced, you just sighed, “AND love at first sight.” 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, both of you froze. Slowly the doctor moved towards the door, while you sneaked to get your baseball bat.  
“What is that going to do?” The Doctor whispered at you as you approached him with the bat.  
“Oh, I don’t know, knock them unconscious.”  
“What if it’s a Dalek?”  
“Daleks don’t knock.” You snarled at him, before there was another knock. The Doctor opened the door and peeked his head out, then, to your surprise, he swung the door open. Steve and Bucky were standing there, soaking wet because of the rain, Bucky was wearing his uniform and Steve was wearing a white shirt.  
“Oh do come in.” The Doctor said loudly. They smiled, then stared in awe as they realized that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.  
“Bigger…Inside” Steve stuttered, as he ran out and around the TARDIS. Bucky was just standing in the middle, staring.  
“Right then!” The Doctor announced, “Steve, James. What are you doing here?”  
“Call me Bucky, please and we are here to ask you where you are from. But I don’t think you guys will tell us that.”  
“Right you are, Bucky. But we are about to go back, so good day to you.” The Doctor said, pushing the men out of the TARDIS. 

Once they had left The Doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers, you just stood there watching. But when he pulled the final lever nothing happened, you looked at him, surprised, he just smiled and tried again.   
“It’s not working!” You decided to speak up after a few more attempts.  
“I know it’s not working!” He shouted at you. Once again there was a knock at the door, you sighed.  
“Welcome back, I guess we will be staying longer!” The Doctor exclaimed, throwing the doors open. Bucky and Steve were standing there, staring at The Doctor.


End file.
